Betrayal and Forgiving
by Addicted2snickers
Summary: Harry gets, unjustfully, put it azkaban. He is innocent and only a few people believe in his innocence. Harry is freed two years later. Will he forgive his old friends and family? Or will he turn on them and join the dark side?


Chapter 1: Unjust Betrayal 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of those characters. They belong rightfully to J.K. Rowling

Two years. Two years. If Sirius stayed in here for 12 years, I might still be sane. His breath hitched. Sirius. He turned on his side to stare at the wall of his cell. Harry was betrayed and chucked in to Azkaban to rot two years ago. Before fourth year. No trial. No proof that he was innocent. They didn't even try to find evidence that he could have innocent. No one cared either. He didn't have friends or family. He was alone. Memories flooded back to him, torturing him.

They pulled him away from the Wizengamot.

"How could you?" Cried Ron. "I thought you were my friend!"

Hermione looked speechless, giving him sad looks. Ginny resisted to believe that Harry would have done it. She gave him a look that said everything and he sent a nod her way and a look of longing. They snapped his wand in front of him and they burned the memory book of his parents. His breathing was laboured and uneven - they were torturing him even before he got to his cell. He willed himself not to cry, but soon strangled cries gripped him. "Guys, please! I didn't do anything! It was a -" Harry was interrupted by an auror who said; "That's quite enough Mr. Potter."

His trail of thoughts stopped when felt a dementor glide by his cell, his teeth started to chatter. Suddenly the nightmares began and he heard his Mum screaming.

"No take me instead, not Harry! Please, not Harry!" "Step aside silly girl and you'll be spared," Riddle hissed. He roared in rage when she still shook her head. "Give me the boy or it will be the last thing you'll do," Riddle snarled. The woman still refused to give her baby up.

"Avada-Kedavra!" He saw a streak of green light, then his mind went blank. He didn't know how long he was unconscious. He jumped up, he heard metal clink together. He turned towards his cell door. He couldn't believe it, an auror was unlocking his cell.

"What are you doing?" His voice was raspy and hollow.

"You, Mr. Potter, are apparently innocent. They found evidence that two death eaters framed you. You will return to the Wizengamot today."

He felt his heart stop. He would be free! No more dementors, or what they call soup, or cold cells and a lumpy bed. He sighed in relief, he would finally be free.

She opened the cell and handed Harry some bread. He stared at it. It didn't seem stale and he was starving, so he ate it all greedily, not losing a single crumb.

"They told me to give you something to eat before your trial at the Wizengamot." She actually gave him a smile and led him to the outside, where they got in a boat.

"Who are you?" He asked cautiously.

"Hestia Jones." She said. "I think you may have met me before." He just shrugged. It felt good to have fresh air, or just be out of his cell. He leaned his head over the side where a fresh wind hit his face and salt water would occasionally hit his face too. When they arrived on the shore she instructed him,"Hold on to my arm. We can get to the Wizengamot faster." He held on and they appeared right before the doors of the Wizengamot. He took a big breath and opened the doors.

He saw the minister, Madame Bones and many other ministry workers. He saw his 'friends and family' over on the other side. The Weasley's, Hermione, Remus and… where was Sirius? Maybe he still wasn't free yet, so he couldn't show up. Yeah, that's probably it. He walked past something and saw his reflection in it.

His cheekbones stuck out alarmingly and his once vibrant eyes were full of pain, betrayal and hollowness. His hair was a huge mess, sticking out at odd angles and a layer of dirt covered his face. Not to mention that he was very thin. His clothes were rags, but he didn't care. He got used to that a long time ago - even at the Dursley's he got real food. He noticed that Ron wasn't looking at him. He felt a big wave of pain hit him - he still didn't believe him. He knew he shouldn't care, he wasn't his friend anymore. He knew that if the Dursley's had raised him differently, that he would have cried. Even though he was hurt, cut up and betrayed, that there was no point in crying, It didn't help and did nothing good. So sadness was also added into the look in his eyes.

He sat down in the chair in the middle of the room. The room silenced.

"We are here today, to judge Mr. Potter's innocence." Minister Fudge said. "We used Veritaserum on two captured Death Eaters. Their stories were mainly the same. They said that they used Harry's wand to kill his relatives and then smeared the Dursley's blood on him. They then rendered him unconscious and put his wand in his hand." Gasps, yells and sobs came out of the stand.

"Mr. Harry Potter's name is free of all charges!" Screams of rage, terror and joy erupted through the stands. Crying, sobbing, yelling and pale, shocked faces could be seen all throughout the crowd. Why hadn't they held a trial before he went to Azkaban. He hadn't been in a trial and no use of Veritaserum was recorded. His face was blank and emotionless, a mask for the pain inside. He simply sat there and put his head in his hands. When they released the Wizengamot and people came filing out of the stands Hermione and Ginny ran towards him. They tackled him in a hug. He stiffened. He didn't mind Ginny, but Hermione had betrayed him.

"I'm so sorry Harry! Please, forgive me! I was so stupid! I've been an awful friend! If I was really your friend, I would have known that you didn't do it. I'm sorry!" She sobbed. Harry just looked at his feet, a silent war raging throughout his mind. Suddenly he looked up when he remembered why he wasn't mad at her. "Thanks for believing me, Gin." He said quietly."No problem Harry! I still owe you, you know." She replied brightly. Mrs. Weasley was running towards him.

"Harry, dear! Oh, Harry!" She sobbed. She gave him a bone crushing hug and in his condition, it was impossible to breathe. Mr. Weasley had to pry Mrs. Weasley off him.

"I'm so sorry, son. That must have been horrible. I tried finding evidence, to prove your innocence, I really did. I'm so sorry." Mr. Weasley also gave him a hug. Ron slowly walked towards them with Fred, George, Bill and Charlie.

"Erm - I'm really sorry mate," in a hushed and strained voice. He held out his hand and Harry cautiously shook it. Ron gave him a one-armed hug that he returned awkwardly.

"Harry, mate!" Said Fred - or George.

"Glad you could make it! You look like you need something to perk you up. Care for a piece of candy? Fred and I got it just for you." Said George.

"Hmmm…sounds dangerous. I think I'll pass. Maybe later." He said with the first grin he had worn in years. Charlie and Bill also came up to him. Neville, Luna and other school friends who were there, came up to him. Only a few had believed him, but they apologized. He hadn't forgiven all of them though, they had betrayed him in second year and now. Remus also came up to him. He hugged him fiercely and cried "Oh my god! Please, forgive me! Oh, Harry! James and Lily, please forgive me." Harry looked around for the person he was missing the most. "Remus, where's Sirius?"

A/N: I'm so evil! Cliff hangers stink, I know. I'm working on 3 other stories and I don't know if I will continue with this one. :/ It's not my best and he's a bit too forgiving. I also apologize about my grammar. I'm still young and I'm still improving. I'm worried that I might lose readers because of it. I haven't gotten that many lessons on it, since I was still in grade school. SOS, I'm in for it in middle school. And about my first review, I AM NOT A STORY THIEF. :P I wrote this story about 3 or 4 weeks ago and about 2 weeks ago I deleted it, because I didn't know how to update it, and re-wrote it. I wasn't happy with the accusation and they jumped to conclusions. I don't think I stole my own story...;D


End file.
